Liquid crystal display devices have found a wide range of applications in display technology field. Typically, liquid crystal display devices include an array substrate and a opposing substrate (e.g., a color filter substrate) packaged together. The array substrate and the opposing substrate are fabricated separately, then assembled to produce a display panel.